Remus, un jour tu mourras
by Dwila
Summary: Remus à 14 ans et l'année s'annonce mouvementer avec cette nouvelle élève...
1. Les ennuies commences

C'était la rentré, Remus c'était assit à la table de Gryffondor entre James et Sirius. La répartition eu lieu mais à la place du discours habituel, celui du directeur pris une autre tournure.

"_Chers élèves,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivé d'une nouvelle étudiante. Elle a quittée son ancienne école de sorcellerie au Danemark pour venir à Poudlard. Et bien qu'elle est 14 ans, elle pourrait avoir quelques difficultés avec notre système alors j'aimerais que vous l'Aidiez. Sa répartition à eu lieu dans mon bureau et je lui demanderais de se rendre à la table de Gryffondor!"_

Une jeune fille que personne n'avait remarqué contourna la table des professeurs en jetant un dernier regard au directeur. Elle avait des cheveux noirs en queue de cheval légèrement négligée, de grand yeux gris et le visage légèrement rond. Elle s'assit et aprèes le discours traditionel, le repas commença.

James ne tarda pas à lui causer des problèmes, il l'enduit de nourriture grâce à un sortilège. Celle-ci se leva et partit en courant. Remus jeta un regard colérique à son ami.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda-t-il

Pour lui dire bonjour. Répondit James

Lui dire bonjour! Elle vient d'Arriver et notre école lui est étrangère! Elle est peut-être perdu par ta faute!

Par MA faute! C'est elle qui est partit!

Mais calmez vous! Dit Sirius. Si on ne veut pas qu'elle se perde, on devrait la chercher.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter sortir donc et se séparrairairent pour la retrouvé. Ce fur Remus qui la trouva assise dans un couloir en sanglot.

Salut, je suis Remus...

La jeune fille releva la tête.

Je suis désolé pour ce que mon ami ta fait, et j'aimerais connaître ton nom.

Ma...Maria...

Je suis enchanté, aller, viens, je vais te conduire aux toilettes des filles, tu pourras te nettoyer.

Remus lui prit la main et la conduisit aux toilettes. MAria en ressorti peut après, sans aucune tache.

Tu veux visiter l'école? Demanda le garçon

OK

Lupin commença à avancer dans le long couloir.

Alors, tu viens du Danemark?

Ouais et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?

Depuis la 1ère

Remus lui fit visiter l'école et la conduisit dans le dortoir.

Je crois que je vais aller dormir, alors, à demain.

À demain.

Je tiens à te dire que ça a été la plus belle journée de ma vie. Dit Maria avant de monter dans le dortoir

Remus alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et tout les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer. James commença.

C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie. Dit-il en tantant d'imiter Maria

Arrête! Tonna REmus

Je crois que Remus à le béguin! Lança Sirius

Non!

Remus se mit en colère et lança James contre le mur. Puis soudain, il sentit une profonde douleur lui traversé le corps. Lupin s'effondra sur le sol dans un dernier cri. Sirius était conscient de la situation et parti en courant vers le bureau de McGonagald. Celle si fut surprise mais n'eux pas besoin de plus que deux mots "Remus Lupin" pour faire évacuer le dortoir et aller prévenir le directeur.


	2. SainteMangouste

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla et vit Dumbledore à son chevet. Il sentait une profonde douleur sur ses bras et ses jambes sans oublier un horrible mal de tête.

Bienvenu parmi nous Remus. Se contata de dire le directeur

Mais que...que s'est il passé?

Tu as eux une petite transformation.

Mais ce n'était...pas la pleine lune.

Je sais et c'est ça qui m'intrigue. J'ai donc choisi d'aller consulter un spécialiste des loups-garous à St-Mangouste, mais tu doit m'accompagner, si tu es d'accord.

Mais...biensur

Le directeur s'absenta donc avec Remus. Le docteur les reçu rapidement et il laissa d'abbord Remus dans la salle d'attente, en face de la pièce ou il discutait avec le directeur.

Qu'elle est le problème? Demanda-t-il

Il s'est transformé lorsque se n'était pas la pleine lune et je me demandais si il n'existerais pas autre chose que la lune qui puisse le transformer.

Nous faisons justement des recherches à se sujet, mais, pour tout vous dire, elles ne portent pas fruit. Car rare sont les loups-garous qui ont se problèmes et qui viennent nous le signalés. Je crois que le jeune garçon est notre deuxième cas.

Et le premier?

Il est dans une chambre, je crois qu'il accepterais de rencontré votre élève durant son séjour ici. Ils se tiendront compagnies.

Combien de temps pensez vous qu'il devra rester?

Je n'en est aucune idée. Dumbledore, la chambre du jeune...

Remus...Remus Lupin

Et bien, elle est prête. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons le chercher et nous le conduisons à sa chambre.

Le docteur sortit et alla chercher Remus. En chemin, Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il devrait rester un moment mais qu'un autre loup-garou pourrait parler avec lui. Remus n'avait aucune envi de rester dans un tel lieu! Mais puisqu'il le falait. C'était très difficile pour lui de penser qu'il ne verrait plus ses amis pendant un moment, lui qui les voyait tout les jours.Au moins, il aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Tout ce qu'il savait sur l'autre loup-garou c'est que cet homme avait le même problème que lui.

Le lendemain matin, Remus alla frapper à la chambre de son confrère. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une voix...

Vous...vous êtes le jeune Remus Lupin?

Oui, c'est moi.

J'avais tellement hâte de te parler. Entre

Remus entra et vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui souriait. En faite, il était exactement comme Remus mais en plus âgé.

Je suis Claude Fremoi

Enchanté Claude

Aller, assied toi. Dit-il en poussant une chaise

Quand avez-vous été mordu par un loup-garou? Demanda Lupin en s'asséyant

Je devait avoir ton âge, je n'était pas très prudent à l'époque et la forêt cette école était infestée de loups-garous. Aucun élève n'avait le droit de sortir un soir de pleine lune. Mais j'ai réussi à sortir et en moins de 10 minutes, un loup-garou m'avait mordu.

Ça à l'air dangereux, ou est cette école?

Au Danemark, c'est un pansionnat pour les orphelins. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu un pensionnat pour les orphelins loups-garous.

Par curiosité, combien existe-t-il d'école de sorcellerie au Danemark?

Seulement le pansionnat.

Remus n'en revenait pas, Maria, un loup-garou! Impossible!


	3. Mauvaise Nouvelle

Le lendemain, Remus reçu la visite d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu de noir.

" Le jeune Remus Lupin, c'est bien vous?"

"Ou...oui"

"Tenez."

L'homme lui remit une enveloppe noire avant de partir. Remus examina l'enveloppe un moment et puis l'ouvrit.

" _Cher Remus Lupin,_

_J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents, ils sont morts mystérieusement. Nous les avons retrouvés dans leur salons, sans doute victime de Vous-savez-qui. Une enquête est en cours. Puisque vos parents n'avaient pas de testament, vous ne possédez plus rien car tout appartient au ministère de la magie._

_Mes sincère condoléance, _

_Le Ministre de la Magie"_

il envoya la lettre contre le mur et eu pendant les semaines qui suivirent, l'envi de mourrir. Il n'allait plus voir Claude, ne parlait plus à personne et pleurait en silence. Un soir, il en eu assez. Il se leva au baut milieu de la nuit et courrut à la chambre de Claude qui était assis près de sa fenêtre.

"Remus? QUi-a-t-il?"

"Je..."

Il ne pouvait en dire plus et se jeta au coup de sona mi pour pleurer.

"Allons, calme toi"

"Il...il les a tué"

"Mais qui a tué qui?"

"Vol...Voldemort à...à tué mes...mes parents"

"Sa va aller, tout va s'arranger. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis longtemps?"

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Je comprend, tu peux rester avec moi aussi longtemps que tu veux"

Après un certain temps, Remus c'était calmé et avait enfin décider de parler normalement.

"Tout va mal" Déclara Remus

"Et pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai plus nulle part ou vivre"

"Comment ça? Tes parents avaient bien un testament, quelque chose?"

"Non et maintenant, je suis à la rue, sans le moindre sous"

"Je ne peut pas vraiment t'aider puisque je n'est rien"

"Mais, que faisiez vous avant d'arriver ici?"

"J'enseignais"

"Vous eseigniez quoi?"

"Tout...Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller dormir."


End file.
